The Stars Live
by UltimateGeek
Summary: Luna is Sky's secret little sister. None of his friends know about her, and neither do the squids. Luna has been trapped all of her life in Sky's protective bubble, so it's time for here to escape. Join Luna as she secretly joins and army, makes new friends, and make more secrets than ever. (Fair warning, there might actually be a sequel for once!)
1. Chapter 1

(Starting Song: Let's Kill Tonight by Panic! At the Disco)

I edged myself against the wall, treading as silently as possible. The hallways I've known all my life were as colorful as ever, most shadows absent. I peeked around the corner, and then ran to the nearest doorway. I made myself small as two guards walked past, obviously on night patrol. I waited until I could no longer hear the clink of their armor. I quickly ran down the hall, pausing occasionally to listen for guards. I soon found the room I was looking for, golden swirls indicating I was right. I silently opened the door and slipped in, closing it behind me. I looked at the man in the room, reading and pacing, oblivious to me. I crawled near him, and then quickly under the table where he was closest to. I waited a second, and then… I grabbed his feet. He yelped in surprise and clawed at me. I jumped on top of him and planted a kiss on his cheek. He stopped struggling and smiled. "Luna, you scared the dirt out of me." He muttered, hugging me. I could feel the fast pace of his heartbeat and I whispered back, "Love you too, Sky."

(Ending Song: Counting Stars by OneRepublic)

Did you guys like it? I'll write more, but I prefer playing Minecraft. Leave a review, and support the Dalek Empire!

Remember, my Daleks, an apple a day keeps the Doctor away!

~ TheDalekFangirl


	2. Chapter 2

Normal days can turn into very dreadful das. But, in my case, I could finally escape. I didn't really know what was happening when I heard a strange alarm. I jumped up, just in time to see Sky storm in. "Pack a bag, Luna." "What's happening, Sky?" He sighed, and then came over to hug me. "Squids have infiltrated the castle. You need to run to our secret tree house, ok?" I nodded. He planted a kiss on my forehead and let go of me. "Hurry: I can't let them find you. You're all the family I have left." I hugged him and grabbed a duffel bag. I didn't notice him dash out as I grabbed spare clothes, paper, pencils, wooden planks, steak, and my trusty diamond sword. I slid a brown leather jacket over my pale pink tank top and put my silver hair into a braid, very quickly. I snatched two stacks of arrows and slung my enchanted bow over my back. I ran out to the balcony and slipped my icraft phone into the back pockets of my jean shorts. I jumped over the side and slid down a jumble of vines to the ground. I took off sprinting into the forest and never looked back once. I ran, and ran, and _ran, _until I literally couldn't run any more. My feet gave out on me and I stumbled into a tree. I saw stars, but shook it off and climbed onto the top of the tree. I pulled out a map and checked where I was. Groaning, I saw that I still had a day's worth of running to get to my second home. I made myself comfortable on a branch and hung my duffel bag and bow on a branch higher than me, but in view. I glanced at the stars in the night sky, giving me a sense of serenity. Stars have always been my interest, and I always calm down when I look at them. I smiled, and the stars fade out as I fell into a peaceful slumber.

**Hey guys! I know that this was short, but I don't write much. Thanks for the fantastic reviews! I promise, there **_**will **_**be another chapter by Friday, but don't expect another for a while. I have FCAT and EOCs coming up, so I'm going into a study overdrive. I'll try to get another chapter for FMO soon, but I'm going to focus on this for a while. Danke once again! BTW, I am on twitter as TheDalekFangirl, and I am on the Team Crafted website as well. See you doods later! **

**War,**

**UltimateGeek (or as I've been recognized, TooLazyToSignIn)**

**(0.0) (0.0) (0.0)**

**( :: )( :: )( :: )( :: )( :: )**


End file.
